


Diversify: Charlie x Jo

by captain_americano



Series: Diversify [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Marathon, Harry Potter References, pop culture references, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Drinking Game brings two opposites, Charlie and Jo, together. Facilitated, but not approved, by Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversify: Charlie x Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, this is my thirtieth fic that made the cut? Huh. Thirty. That's a lot of fic for such a lazy person.

"We still on for tonight?" Charlie asked Dean as they were leaving their lecture.

"It's gonna take a lot to deter me from a Potterthon," he said firmly. "Only thing is, my cousin Jo is comin' to stay, check out the campus. That cool?"

Charlie smiled, figuring if Dean's cousin was anything like Dean's little brother Sam, they'd be fine. "Yeah, okay! So what time should I come around? What do you want me to bring?" Charlie asked.

"I gotta pick Jo up from the train station, like, now, so why don't you come around in an hour or so?" Dean offered, checking his phone. "Just bring what you usually do!"

"Okay, see you in an hour, biatch!" Charlie grinned, waving to Dean as he jogged off to the parking lot.

Charlie went back to her dorm room and changed, before putting her BluRay box-set of Harry Potter in her bag, and heading to the supermarket to find the biggest tub of ice cream at the lowest price. She knew Dean wouldn't approve, but she also got chocolate sauce and mini marshmellows.

Then, she headed to Dean's off-campus apartment that Dean and his high school sweetheart, Cas, shared. Cas was away visiting family for the weekend.

"Dean!" She called, knocking on the door. "Hurry up and let me in! The ice cream is getting--" Charlie was cut off as the door swung open, revealing a petit blonde girl. "--hot."

"Hi, I'm Jo," she smiled with a southern twang.

"Oh! You're Jo! Of course you are! Jo, as in _Jo,_ not Joe, _huh,_ okay then," Charlie stuttered. "You're, um, hi!"

"Hi," Jo's eyebrows pulled together slightly, but she was still smiling kindly.

"Hey, Charles! C'mon in," Dean called from the depths of the apartment. Jo stood aside, and Charlie awkwardly wandered in, finding Dean in the kitchen.

"Ice cream," she said quietly, heaving the tub onto the bench.

"Well, jeez, dude, you know where it goes!" Dean said, pulling two beers out of the fridge and handing one to her.

"What about me?" Jo piped up, from closer than Charlie actually realized.

"How old are you again?" Dean asked condescendingly.

"I'm twenty-one!" Jo said defensively.

"Minus thirty-two months!" Dean rolled his eyes, but pulled a beer out of the fridge for her, nevertheless.

"Attaboy," Jo smirked. "So what's the plan for tonight? Frat party? College bars? What are we doing?"

"Harry Potter marathon," Dean corrected, sipping his beer.

"Ha-ha, real funny, Dean," Jo said.

"Nope, seriously. Show her, Charles," Dean said. Charlie was snapped out of the trance that left her staring at Jo, and pulled the box set out of her bag.

"Oh, my god. This is so lame! Harry Potter? _Seriously?_ This is not what college is all about!" Jo huffed.

Charlie didn't care how pretty Jo was, with her blonde hair, and her brown eyes; _no one_ insults Harry Potter.

"Oh, my god, we're seniors, we're so close to finishing that we're over the party phase! Not to mention the fact it's just a bunch of whiny teenagers like yourself! And don't smack talk Harry Potter! It is a timeless and ageless classic, that both proves and disproves that books are always better than the movies," Charlie snapped. Jo raised her eyebrows challengingly, but Dean stepped in.

"Look, Jo, if it's that important to you, we can hit the nightlife tomorrow, but I've had this planned with Charlie for a while, and I'm not letting you out on your own," Dean said.

"Fine," Jo retorted, "but if I have to watch a children's movie, I'm turning it into a drinking game!"

Charlie opened her mouth to reply, but Dean sent her a pleading look, so she stayed silent as Jo climbed onto the bench to reach the Bacardi that was stashed on top of the cupboards.

They spent the first movie in relative silence, broken only by Jo making comments on the acting and the CGI, and taking a sip of alcohol every time something warranted it. Halfway through the movie, Charlie was so annoyed with her that she began participating in the drinking game to try and lighten her spirits. She always was a happy drunk.

At the beginning of the second film, Dean declared that he was going to get the ice cream, and told the girls not to kill each other.

"Sorry I said Harry Potter was shit," Jo giggled, "it's actually a really good way to get drunk."

"I understand that people don't like the films," Charlie began, sounding quite smart for her state of mind, "but dude. The books. Have you ever read the books? They're perfect! Flawless!"

"You really like Harry Potter, huh?" Jo asked, taking a swig and handing the bottle to Charlie.

"Not just Harry Potter. A lot of other things you'd consider childish," she joked. "And I guess it is, because it's the stuff from my childhood."

"My childhood…" Jo sighed. "I was the freak with a knife collection. Drunk, paranoid father. Mom got us outta there eventually, but not so soon that it didn't…"

"Not so soon that it didn't leave scars," Charlie said knowingly. "I was the freak that cared about fictional characters more than real people, because real people let me down too often."

"It's a wonder we both turned out so awesome, huh?" Jo smiled half-heartedly.

"To us," Charlie raised the bottle, took a sip, and handed it to Jo, who repeated the process and sat it on the table.

"Wanna make out, now?" She asked, all of a sudden in Charlie's space. Charlie's drunk mind was obviously too slow for an impatient Jo, who was suddenly all around Charlie, their lips and tongues and teeth meeting.

"Hey, woah!" Charlie heard Dean exclaim from somewhere, but right now her existence boiled down to Jo.

Eventually they broke apart and were met with an impatient Dean, who had his arms folded across his chest, the ice cream partially melted on the table.

"You done?"

"For now," Jo said, snuggling into Charlie's side.

 _"For now,"_ Dean mimicked, dropping onto the couch.

"Dude," Jo said to Charlie, grabbing the red-head's arm, and wrapping it around her shoulders, "surely you know how to cuddle."

Charlie's brain was still sort of working through the last five minutes, but in the end, she decided she could cuddle.

"My favorite character is Peeves," Jo said after a minute. Charlie suddenly felt ten times happier, and pressed a big kiss to Jo's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Diversif-me-oh-my this is difficult! And for my next trick I'll be attempting Balthazar x Benny. Me-oh-my.


End file.
